With the development of communication technologies, a wireless communication system may provide not only a voice communication service but also a high-speed data communication service to an electronic device.
In order to provide efficient communication with the electronic device, the network of the wireless communication system may establish or re-establish a communication service with the electronic device based on capability information of the electronic device. For example, when the electronic device is to use (access) the network, the network may transmit a control message requesting a capability report to the electronic device. When the control message requesting the capability report is received, the electronic device may transmit, to the network, all pieces of capability information which can be supported by the electronic device, in relation to information which the capability report has requested. The network may re-establish a communication service with the electronic device based on the capability report of the electronic device.